


excitement

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Degradation, Dom Na Jaemin, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Sub Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin, as in, lowercase intended, petnames, ropes, there's no fingering tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: jeno wants to try something new.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127
Collections: Anonymous





	excitement

**Author's Note:**

> idk wtf happened. i kinda wrote this out of impulse and well, yeah. consider this as an apology for putting my other fic on hiatus lol.
> 
> (no, i'm not continuing the other one at the moment, i'm sorry)

jeno squirms in place as jaemin leans over him, a sly grin evident on the younger’s face as he watches the boy under him kick his legs up and down.

“jaemin,” jeno breathes out. “jaemin, please.”

“please… what, jeno?” jaemin asks, teasingly, despite knowing what jeno wants. he knows jeno wants to be touched, knows the older wants to be in charge, knows all he wants is to straddle jaemin’s lap and ride him until they’re both panting with exhaustion. but that’s not what  _ jaemin _ wants, not what he wants to do with the older.

  
  


(and as alarming as the whole ordeal sounds, jeno agreed to this. don’t fret.)

  
  


“touch me– do  _ something _ , jaemin,” jeno bucks his hips up, lightly panting, small beads of sweat forming at his forehead. jaemin snickers. they’ve barely started and yet jeno’s already needy and whining for his touch. not unusual, if jaemin was being honest.

“ _ jaemin _ ,” jeno repeats.

“alright, baby, i’ll touch,” jaemin coos. “where… exactly?”

jeno whines. “anywhere, fuck, please.”

jaemin smirks and caresses his waist, squeezing the skin a bit, causing jeno to yelp. he laughs and leans down to kiss the older, a small way of comforting him. jeno sighs into the kiss, but whines again when jaemin pulls away to nip at his collarbones.

“j-jaemin,” jeno gasps. he squirms more now, moaning sweetly at the feeling of jaemin’s hot, plush lips on his skin. he’s always been sensitive, always been pliant for the young boy in front of him.

jaemin hums as a response, his mouth slowly opening, lips parting to breathe hot air on jeno’s chest. jeno whimpers, and jaemin smirks against his chest as he moves down to his bare legs. he kisses the tip of jeno’s cock, eliciting another whimper from the older boy, but he disregards this and moves lower to his soft skin. he licks a small stripe on the inside of jeno’s left thigh, and then kisses it before suckling on it lightly.

the moan jeno lets out is lewd, loud and drawn-out. his head falls back as jaemin continues to suck, arms tugging at the rope on his wrists. he pants heavily, legs instinctively coming to close around jaemin’s head, but jaemin holds his thighs in place with force and bites; jeno loses his mind.

“j-jaemin, nana, my love  _ please _ ,” jeno cries out, and jaemin just chuckles and looks up. he wipes his mouth and sets his dark eyed gaze on jeno’s fucked out face.

“you’ve been begging for a while now, but you won’t say for what,” jaemin sighs. “be patient, love.” he kisses his hip bone as an apology, cups his face with warm palms and caresses the apple of his cheek with his thumb. jeno leans into his hand, eyes closing as he whines under his breath, like a small puppy who just got kicked by its owner. except, he didn’t get kicked by his owner – more like got neglected.

jaemin smiles and kisses his forehead before moving back down and sitting up to wrap his warm hand around jeno’s cock. it’s big, no bigger than jaemin’s, but not too big. probably a medium. jaemin’s unsure.

  
  


(well, it’s best to be realistic here, not everyone’s dick is huge.)

  
  


“color?” jaemin asks, stopping his hand momentarily. jeno gulps. “green.”

jaemin smiles and continues his movements. jeno gasps at the dryness, hips immediately bucking up, but jaemin pins them to the bed. he winces at how hard it is to stroke jeno’s dick, so he salivates and spits on his hand. jeno’s breath hitches in his throat when jaemin starts stroking again, slower this time, more intimate and sensual. his brows are furrowed as he leans down and spits on jeno’s cock again, pace unrelenting.

jeno pants and whimpers, squirms even more, the pleasure feeling unreal. when he’s dangerously close, he warns jaemin, who in turn releases his dick and slides down to lay on his stomach. he grabs jeno’s legs and spreads them, showcasing his pretty pink hole, fluttering in temptation.

confused, jeno grunts, but jaemin waves his hand at him and salivates once more before leaning in closer to suckle on his rim.

jeno flat-out  _ screams _ , legs closing in on jaemin’s head, heels digging into the younger’s shoulders to pull him in closer and suffocate him into his hole. jaemin grins against his rim, and places a few wet kisses there, causing the older to yelp and moan, precum pooling on his stomach.

jaemin sucks a bit more before thrusting his tongue into his hole, hitting his walls immediately. jeno sobs, tears forming in his eyes from pleasure. he bucks his hips up again, and jaemin takes this as a sign to stop and pulls away to remove his trousers. 

jeno cries out at the sight of jaemin’s cock. it’s red and leaking a bit too, and he whimpers under his breath when jaemin gathers lube from the nightstand and slathers it on his dick.

“color?” jaemin asks, locking eyes with jeno, even as he strokes his dick with a fast pace. his eyes are full of care, of concern and worry, and jeno feels himself sigh in content. jaemin always cared for his well being, it was no surprise that he did it during sex. jeno smiled and sobbed. “green,” he responds.

jaemin smiles back and walks over to the bed, quickly untying his wrists and throwing the rope on the floor. jeno’s hands immediately fly to grasp at jaemin’s shoulders, and the younger leans in to kiss him, eyes fluttering shut. jeno’s eyes close, too, and he soon feels the pressure of jaemin’s hands holding his hips in place and the pressure of jaemin’s cock on his hole, and suddenly jeno pulls away from jaemin’s lips and panics because it’s utterly _ too much _ .

“y-yellow! yellow,  _ please _ ,” jeno sobs. he holds onto jaemin’s neck tightly, and the younger cups his face and looks down at him. “babe? jeno, what’s wrong?” he asks, and jeno just shakes his head and holds onto jaemin even tighter.

“too much,” he cries. “‘s too much, min.”

jaemin lets out a small “ah” and pulls jeno up, reversing their positions so that jaemin was sitting down with jeno on his lap. he soothes jeno by caressing the small of his back, and kisses his head, embracing him with warm arms.

when jeno calms down, he sighs and looks up to jaemin. “w-we can keep going now.”

jaemin cocks an eyebrow. “are you sure? jen, we don’t have to-”

“but i want to,” jeno whines. “please. i’m okay, i swear.”

jaemin nods. “still… color?”

“green.”

“okay then.”

jaemin lifts him up by his waist and slowly enters him, and they both let out a sigh at the feeling. jaemin stills for a moment, waiting for jeno to give him the signal to move.

jeno, on the other hand, waits to adjust and breathes in shaky breaths, hands balled into fists, resting on jaemin’s chest. he thinks about how kind the younger is being, thinks about how much care he puts into whenever they have sex, and he realizes that he wants to try the rough way this time. he looks back up to jaemin, and the latter stares back, love and stars sparkling in his eyes.

“can you… can we… can you be rougher this time? i want to try something new,” jeno shyly asks, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. jaemin’s eyebrows raise questioningly at his boldness. “you’re sure?”

okay, yeah. he was scared as shit. he’s heard of how rough jaemin is when he’s given permission to, how he degrades and overstimulates his partners, yanks them by the hair and slaps them across the face, spits in their mouth and etc. he’s heard of all of it, so there’s no reason why jeno  _ wouldn’t _ be scared.

still, jaemin… jaemin’s his boyfriend of two years. and they trust each other enough. jeno trusts him. he knows the younger won’t do anything to hurt him, not even try. besides, he’s got a safeword, and he’s not afraid to use it.

so, jeno nods. “i’m sure.”

as soon as those two words come out of jeno’s mouth, it’s like a flip has been switched in jaemin’s head. the sweet, kind na jaemin is replaced with a dominant one, eyes going dark and he chuckles evily at jeno as he pulls out slowly. confused, jeno furrows his brows, but jaemin disregards that and pulls his hair.

“knew you’d want to do this someday,” jaemin sighs, a devilish smirk on his face. “you fucking cockslut.”

jeno whimpers, eliciting a huff from jaemin. “what? you asked for this. so now you’re gonna fucking get it, whore.”

jaemin wasn’t playing around. he wasn’t messing with jeno, no, he was being dead serious as he looked at him in the eye and narrowed his own eyes at him. jaemin licks his lips and slams his dick back into jeno, causing the latter to yelp. he bites his lip harder to stifle his moans.

jaemin flips them around, lays jeno on his stomach and places a small kiss on the back of his shoulder before pulling his ass up. he pulls out and thrusts back in, a steady pace at the beginning. jeno pants, still refusing to moan, afraid of getting mocked or made fun of again. jaemin seems to notice, because he  _ growls _ , fucking growls and thrusts faster, deeper,  _ harder _ , pace unrelenting as he fucks jeno as deep as he can. he angles his hips and immediately hits jeno’s prostate, to which the elder finally moans out but covers his mouth soon after.

unsatisfied with this, jaemin smacks his right ass cheek, angry red coating jeno’s skin. “let your moans out, slut,” he spits, literally spits, saliva cooling onto jeno’s back. “don’t act all shy now.”

jeno cries out, legs quivering as jaemin keeps hitting his prostate, skin slapping on skin, and jeno feels hot all over his body. it doesn’t take long for jeno to come, hips bucking up and ab muscles contracting as he feels hot tears running down his face.

even though jeno came, jaemin didn’t stop, instead laughed. “you came already? how  _ filthy _ ,” jaemin snarls. “what a naughty boy.”

the degradation turns jeno on for some strange reason, and he feels his cock slowly hardening again. still, the overstimulation was painful.

“min, it  _ hurts _ ,” jeno sobs. “it hurts…”

“yeah?” jaemin asks menacingly, a mocking tone laced within his voice, albeit his thrusts slow down a bit. “it hurts, but you like it, baby,” he coos. “see? your weeping dick is hard again. how embarrassing,” he cackles. jeno whimpers and hides his face in the pillow in front of him, but doesn’t deny jaemin’s words. it’s true, he likes the pain, always has, just never told jaemin.

“mhm, it does,” he moans out. “it feels so good, f-” he lets out a sob when jaemin starts slowing down, thrusts deep and hard, oh gosh,  _ he’s fucking into his guts _ .

“what was that, puppy?” jaemin pants.

“f… fuck me,” jeno whimpers.

jaemin chuckles and presses a kiss to his nape, but continues to thrust deep and hard, yet slow. it’s not teasing – jeno  _ knows _ he’s close, jaemin only goes slower if he’s close. without realizing it, jeno comes again for the second time, and jaemin moans loudly at the sight.

“shit, jeno, i’m coming, i’m fucking coming, fuck, shit, okay,” jaemin, pulling out and coming across jeno’s back.

jeno smiles dazedly and closes his eyes, exhaustion overcoming him as he blacks out.

  
  


when jeno opens his eyes, he’s laying on his side, a warm embrace surrounding him. he’s met with the sight of jaemin’s bare chest, and he blushes a bit as he looks up.

“jaemin,” he breathes out. jaemin looks down at him and smiles.

“hey beautiful, welcome back.” jaemin pecks jeno on the lips, and jeno keens, wraps his arms around jaemin’s waist. when they pull apart, jaemin looks at the older with worried eyes. “it wasn’t too much, was it?”

jeno shakes his head. albeit in subspace, he was still able to communicate clearly with jaemin. “no, nana. i enjoyed it,” he sighs and leans his head onto jaemin’s chest.

“aw, is baby tired?” jaemin asks. jeno smiles and nods, too exhausted to speak. he hears jaemin click his tongue and sigh, but it’s a light hearted sigh, a playful one. “alright. let’s go to sleep, then, love.”

jeno hugs jaemin tighter and closes his eyes, succumbing to sleep.

and like always, he dreams of jaemin.

**Author's Note:**

> cool


End file.
